1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image receiving apparatus for transmitting data to and receiving data from a removable personal video recorder (PVR) device, and a data transmission and reception method thereof, and more particularly, to an image receiving apparatus for transmitting and receiving data using a transport stream (TS) data structure when recording and reproducing audio/video (AV) data in a removable PVR device connected to the image receiving apparatus through a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) cable, and a data transmission and reception method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital broadcasting has advanced, display apparatuses for displaying high-definition images and PVR devices with video recording capability have continually developed. PVR devices record and reproduce broadcast signals on high capacity hard disks. More specifically, PVR devices can record moving pictures without videotapes. Also, PVR devices can record moving pictures with a high definition that is five times more detailed than analog broadcasts.
Accordingly, using PVR devices it is possible to store digital broadcast programs, reproduce them with the quality of live broadcast programs without reproducing apparatuses, such as video cassette recorders (VCRs), and record many programs at the same time. Additionally, PVR devices can perform convenient functions such as high-speed reproduction, editing, repeat reproduction or the like, because the broadcast program is reproduced by a file reproducing method. A program viewing schedule may be adjusted according to individual preference using the PVR device, so that it is possible for a user to watch desired programs with the quality of live broadcast programs no matter when the user is watching them.
An image receiving apparatus for receiving broadcast signals and various image signals may include the PVR device that supplies the PVR functions and is provided inside the image receiving apparatus or outside the image receiving apparatus.
In a related art image receiving apparatus that uses a PVR device disposed on the outside thereof, data of the Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA) standard (40 pin) is transmitted. However, if the length of a cable connecting the removable PVR device to the image receiving apparatus is increased, there is no impedance matching and, therefore, errors may be occur when receiving and transmitting data.
Additionally, in order to transmit data between the related art image receiving apparatus and the removable PVR device, the conventional image receiving apparatus and the removable PVR device need to be connected through a data line following ATA standards for transmitting the AV data, and a communication line providing an RS-232 interface for transmitting commands, such as recording, reproducing, or the like. Furthermore, when the AV data stored in the removable PVR device is transmitted to the image receiving apparatus, the related art image receiving apparatus and the removable PVR device need to be further connected through a data line providing a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) for transmitting the read AV data. Therefore, it is necessary to include three physical cables providing various interfaces for communicating between the image receiving apparatus and the removable PVR device.